Por causa da música
by Humildemente Ju
Summary: Seria mais uma noite entediante na vida de Draco Malfoy. Seria... Se ela não cruzasse seu caminho.


**Por causa da música  
**

Pés no chão. Rendas esvoaçantes. Um olhar perdido de quem não espera mais nada dessa vida, mas ao mesmo tempo, sorriso largo de quem espera tudo. Esperança. Uma dança. Desajeitada. Cabelos ao vento. Ondulando no ritmo calmo de uma música nova d'As Esquisitonas. Hermione Granger, de um jeito que nem ele, nem ninguém nunca tinha imaginado.

Ela parou na beira do lago, formando um bonito quadro juntamente com o resto da paisagem. Bem, talvez fosse só aquele cheiro bom da noite, grama úmida pela chuva recente, ou a brisa fresca que trazia aquele ar purificado e fazia seu vestido parecer ganhar vida. Ou talvez... Talvez fosse só a música que estava alterando seus sentidos. Pregando peças nele. Só podia estar fora de si para achar alguma beleza nela. Não havia nada de belo. Nada.

Hermione tropeçou nas próprias pernas e por um momento ele pensou que a garota viria ao chão. Era pena não ter nenhuma máquina fotográfica ali. O que diriam todos ao saber que a monitora da grifinória, a Miss Certinha, a nerd mais irritante de Hogwarts tinha se embebedado e dava shows para quem quisesse ver? Ela era a imagem da derrota. Aquilo seria mais uma grande história podre para contar no dia seguinte. E ele adorava esse tipo de histórias. Quem sabe até conseguisse lhe tirar a monitoria, a delatando? Ela podia até já ter 17, mas era proibido aos alunos beber. E seria um escândalo uma monitora do sexto ano dando mau exemplo. Aquilo era bom demais para ser verdade! Porém, somente ter motivos para humilhá-la durante um tempo já era maravilhosamente bom.

- Quem está aí? – ela perguntou de repente, olhando em volta.

Bêbados devem ter sexto sentido – ele pensou.

- Sou eu. Draco Malfoy – respondeu saindo das sombras, esperando que sua visão causasse algum efeito nela. Espanto. Medo, talvez.

Ela, por sua vez, nem se abalou. Pelo contrário. Depois de hesitar um segundo, aproximou-se com um andar vacilante e fez algo inesperado: o tocou.

Quem aquela imunda estava pensando que era para o tocar? Só porque estava um pouquinho mais apresentável que o normal? – ele pensou. Seu ombro formigava no ponto onde a mão dela estava. Parecia que ela estava passando algo de ruim para ele. Draco não podia aceitar isso. Deu-lhe um tapa na mão. E ela? Ah, ela o empurrou!

- Ei, você me empurrou!

- Você me bateu primeiro, Draco Malfoy – retrucou – Toda ação tem uma reação, sabia? Não sabia? Devia saber... – sua voz saía lenta e preguiçosa de seus lábios. Fazia um certo esforço para falar.

Ele a olhou com ódio. Uma das coisas que Draco não admitia era ser zombado por alguém tão insignificante como a amiguinha pinguça do Potter. Já estava pegando a varinha para dar uma lição na garota, quando ela perguntou despreocupadamente:

- Você tem vinho aí?

- E eu tenho cara de traficante de vinho, ô maluca?

- Whisky de fogo? Alguma outra droga? – ela insistiu rindo-se e parecendo saborear cada palavra.

- Oh, claro, eu sempre ando com uma poção doidona no bolso pro caso de uma _sangue_-_ruim_ me pedir no meio da noite. Embora eu particularmente ache que você precisa mesmo é de uma balinha pra tirar esse _bafão_, Granger – ele disse enfatizando cada xingamento a ela.

- Oh! Uma bala é sempre bom! - ela exclamou fazendo uma dancinha – Meus pais nunca me deixam ter doces mesmo...

Draco a olhou entre atônito e debochado. Mensagens da festa de Halloween ainda podiam chegar até eles. Vozes alegres, risos, cantorias, cheiros diversos e também a música. Não tinha sido uma noite muito boa. A não ser pela comida. Porque de resto foi uma droga. Tinha acabado de perder um jogo importante contra Grifinória e ver os babacas se gabando por aquilo lha dava ânsias. E como se isso não bastasse, Pansy o irritou o tempo todo, tentando animá-lo. Ele não precisava de consolo! Só precisava se distrair um pouco. Por isso, quando viu Hermione Granger jogando os sapatos pro alto e sair cambaleando pela porta principal, soube que era sua chance. Porém, naquele momento, a tendo diante de si, ele não sabia exatamente o que fazer.

Tinha se irritado com o fato dela não parecer se importar com nada do que ele dizia. Estava prestes a jogar a bala na cara dela, quando uma idéia melhor surgiu em sua cabeça.

- Então vem pegar a balinha, vem! – ele disse com um sorriso maligno no rosto, se aproximando do lago.

Ela foi atrás tal qual uma retardada. Os pais, apesar de trouxas, deviam saber bem o que faziam. A garota estava alucinada por uma bala! Ela chegou bem perto, e ele sussurrou:

- Dez galeões, Granger – e caiu na risada logo depois, ao ver o desapontamento no rosto da garota – Ah, não tem? Então vai buscar – e jogou o doce na água.

- Vai à merda, Malfoy! – e o empurrou pela segunda vez no dia.

- Eu não faria isso novamente, sua imunda! – exclamou com um sorriso triunfante no rosto, ao vê-la se afastar – Você sabe que sua vida está em minhas mãos agora? – perguntou no tom mais ameaçador que pôde produzir.

Após alguns segundos de silêncio, ela murmurou sem se virar para ele:

- Não se pode matar quem já está morto.

- Essas frases feitas podem ser muito bonitas, Granger. Mas a mim não dizem nada. Só o que vejo é uma patética sangue ruim bêbada que vai ter muito mais problemas além de uma enxaqueca pela manhã!

Draco notou a sua voz sair mais alta do que o costume. Ele estava chegando no ponto certo. Queria brigar, deixá-la louca de raiva, queria sentir o prazer que só uma boa discussão trazia. Seu peito se encheu de estranha alegria ao notar que o rosto da garota se contorcia numa expressão de desgosto.

Mas ela não reagiu. Ela não o respondeu. Ela simplesmente fez um gesto desajeitado com as mãos e começou a cantarolar a música que tocava dentro do castelo.

- Por favor, me poupe – ele disse com uma careta.

- C-cala essa boca! – ela exclamou, indo facilmente à raiva – Se veio até aqui com a intenção de me irritar, pe-perdeu seu tempo. Você não me atinge mais com esse seu discu-curso preconceituoso e essas idéias e convenções falidas do seu mundo vazio. É tão vaidoso, tão ch-cheio de si... Mas não vejo nada de real em você.

Ah, a fúria! Finalmente! Ele comemorou intimamente ao ver um tom de vermelho cobrir as faces da garota. Orgulhava-se de saber deixá-la assim, furiosa, exasperada, mais vermelha do que nunca... Os olhos castanhos faiscando e parecendo emanar um calor que era capaz de animá-lo sempre. Tudo o que ele precisava era dar-lhe uma boa lição de como tratá-lo para dormir mais feliz. Afinal, quem aquele ser insignificante achava que era para falar assim com um Malfoy? Então, tomado por um prazer inexplicável, rompeu a distância entre eles e fechou suas mãos fortemente nos braços dela.

- Escuta aqui, Granger...

- Eu sempre escuto – ela interrompeu numa voz bem mais calma – E você me escutou agora – sorriu – É assim que funciona contigo não é? Não é! A gente tem que pegar pesado.

Ele não soube o que dizer. Ela também se calou. E por um breve momento só se pôde ouvir a música. Draco a examinou intrigado. Quanto aquela criatura tinha bebido para ter um papo tão estranho? E por que, logo ela, com aquele jeito tão certinho e chato de ser, tinha enfiado doses de álcool garganta abaixo?

Um sorriso começou a se abrir no rosto dela. As luzes fracas das lanternas feitas de abóboras gigantes podiam ser vistas pairando ao longe, mas não os atingiam. Somente a lua os iluminava e dava um tom azulado à pele da morena.

Ali, tão próxima a ele. O que diriam se os vissem desse jeito?

- Você pode devolver meus braços agora? – ela perguntou. O vermelho das faces já tinha sumido e o sorriso bobo em seus lábios principiava a incomodá-lo. Parecia que ela estava... Zombando dele.

Ela esfregou os braços e fez um passo de dança. Essa devia ser a parte em que ele chamaria Snape para tirar 100 pontos de Grifinória. Ou então, a parte em que devia azará-la.

Mas ele não conseguiu se mover. Os olhos cinzentos nela, tentando entender o porquê daquilo. A atitude da garota era no mínimo excêntrica. No mínimo.

Draco teve de admitir a si mesmo que se espantou. Sim, ele se espantou. Logo ele, que vivia a difamando! Quem poderia dizer? Mas era fato, aquilo não era normal, não era uma coisa que ela faria. Ele nunca a tinha visto dançar e cantarolar daquele jeito. E aquele indecifrável olhar que nada espera, mas ao mesmo tempo espera tudo... Era incrível, que mesmo bêbada, mesmo totalmente derrotada, ela parecesse tão radiante e livre. E era mais incrível ainda o modo como ela conseguia ser perfeita mesmo não sendo. Era confuso. Era injusto. E ela merecia morrer por isso! Ele queria que ela sentisse raiva, que brigasse com ele! Mas ela só fazia sorrir.

Sem saber ao certo o que falar, mas com uma vontade enorme de fazê-la tremer de medo, ele ouviu sua voz meio rouca dizer:

- Se fosse você, não estaria assim tão feliz.

- Se você fosse eu? – e gargalhou alto – Sonhe Malfoy... Quem sabe um dia?... Você pode virar uma borboleta também.

- Ô cachaceira mirim! Você nunca ouviu aquela frase: Quem ri por último, ri melhor?

- Você nunca ouviu aquela frase: Cai fora?

- Acontece que se eu for embora, vai ser para contar a Mcgonnagal o que você anda fazendo. E você sabe o que pode te acontecer não é?

- Diga você... Já que entende de tantas coisas... – e chegou mais perto lhe dando uma visão privilegiada de seu decote. Ela não parecia querer evitá-lo como sempre. A bebida devia ter lhe dado mais ousadia. E agora, Draco estava muito interessado em saber até onde ela iria.

- Quem sabe você não ganha um troféu de honra ao mérito? É bem capaz, já que o diretor adora essas pessoas que trazem a imundície pra escola.

- Imundície?... D-Disso você realmente deve entender bem demais!

- Não se meta a engraçadinha – ele disse com um meio sorriso, sem conseguir tirar os olhos de dentro do vestido dela. – Ou eu...

- Termine – ela desafiou.

_Ou eu te agarro_ – ele quase falou.

- Ou eu te lanço uma maldição – murmurou, engolindo em seco – Sou muito bom com a varinha.

- Não duvido! – ela exclamou sorrindo – Não duvido mesmo...

Draco quase não pôde refrear um sorriso também. Por que...? O que foi aquele sorriso dela? O que ela disse...? Aquela era mesmo Hermione Granger? Ela era bonita? Ou era feia? E onde estavam os dentes enormes, o cabelo horrível e aquele desprezível ar de superioridade? ONDE? Onde eles estavam? Ele precisava muito deles!

- Pode até ser bom... Com a varinha – ela continuou – Já com a vassoura é um caso totalmente diferente.

Draco sentiu-se ruborizar. De repente lembrou-se porque deveria sempre odiá-la.

- Agora você se ferrou, sangue ruim dos infernos! - ele exclamou, virando-se na direção do castelo e já ia andando quando o primeiro pingo de chuva caiu.

E veio o segundo, o terceiro, o quarto, um chuvisco sem fim. A música havia cessado e o incomodante "tloch" de seus sapatos indo de encontro à grama molhada era o único som que ele podia ouvir. Ele não tinha intenção de parar, mas parou. Ele não queria olhar, mas olhou. Ele não queria se aproximar, não mesmo. Traria Snape até ali, espalharia coisas horríveis sobre ela a todos, acabaria com ela. Totalmente. Mas a retardada estava entrando no lago. E com o intuito maldoso de empurrá-la na água, ele se aproximou.

Draco já estava bem perto, quando repentinamente ela saiu correndo assustada, espalhando pingos de água para todos os cantos e batendo com força contra ele.

- Oh! A lula gigante ia me matar! – Hermione exclamou com um ar inocente-aterrorizado, se agarrando às vestes dele – Ela ia me matar!

Então aconteceu uma coisa que talvez nunca tivesse acontecido antes. Ele olhou bem no fundo de seus olhos. E ela olhou de volta.

Devia empurrá-la. Devia xingá-la pela audácia de tocá-lo com aquelas mãos imundas de sangue ruim. Devia fazer seus dentes crescerem novamente. Ele devia... Mas não fez.

A chuva principiava a cair com força. E os dois ainda daquele jeito, meio que abraçados, como se uma força cósmica os impedisse de se mover. Draco sentiu sua respiração mais pesada e sua cabeça esvaziar de tudo. Ela tinha olhado em seus olhos. E espantado, ele percebeu que naquele olhar havia muito mais fogo do que qualquer outro olhar de ódio que os dois já haviam trocado. Então, apesar de toda aquela chuva grossa e gelada, ele sentiu-se estranhamente leve e quente.

- Vamos Granger – Draco disse no mesmo instante em que uma música lenta começou a tocar dentro do castelo.

Ele praticamente a carregou para uma das grandes varandas da escola. Os joelhos da garota não pareciam ter muita força. Enquanto andavam, e mesmo ainda enquanto se abrigavam da chuva, alguma coisa estranha e nova acontecia com ele. Por que ele estava daquele jeito? Por que ela estava daquele jeito? E por que, Merlin, ele se importava? Subitamente lembrou-se de um antigo artigo de Rita Skeeter onde dizia que Hermione Granger estava de caso com o Potter. O Cicatriz estava acompanhado na festa. Seria por causa dele que ela tinha bebido? Draco sentiu seus interiores se revirarem só de pensar nisso.

Ele era uma contradição. Queria sem querer, sentia sem sentir, a achava bela e feia, podia acabar com ela, mas não tinha vontade, ânimo. Não naquele momento, a vendo cair graciosamente no chão. Tinha vontade mesmo de voar dali e aproveitar o fim da festa, de rir e zombar de tudo e todos, de Crabbe, de Pansy, do Potter... Porém com toda aquela vontade crescente de correr, de não saber de nada, de arrastá-la até o diretor e ter o prazer de contar sua gravíssima falta, ele se aproximou e perguntou:

- Foi por causa do Potter?

Ela continuou cantarolando a música no chão. Ele a olhou com raiva. Maldita sangue ruim bêbada. Não, ele não ia admitir ser ignorado por ela. Então num tom mais alto, Draco insistiu:

- Essa bebedeira foi por causa do Potter?

- Hein, Granger?

- O que isso te interessa? – ela rebateu, o sorriso se esvaindo do rosto.

_Parabéns pra você, Draco! Acabou de ser ridicularizado por uma insignificante e imunda Grifinória_ – ele pensou.

- Realmente não me interessa nada. Porque eu já sei de tudo – ele disse na tentativa de sair por cima.

- Sabe é? E se eu te disser que não foi por ele? Por que tudo tem de ser sobre garotos, afinal!

- Eu não acredito em você.

- Ótimo! Eu também não acredito em você... – ela disse tentando se levantar, sem sucesso.

Uma fúria foi o consumindo. Uma coisa forte, que ardia, e ele não sabia bem o que era.

- Afinal o que ele tem, hem? – ele ouviu sua voz carregada de ódio perguntar – O Potter, ele...

Mas parou de falar subitamente, pois ela sorriu. E não foi um sorriso debochado, nem de bêbado. Foi sincero.

- Malfoy... – ela começou, serenamente – Qual é a verdadeira cor dos seus olhos?

Ele ficou meio pasmado e não pôde impedir seus olhos de correrem pelo rosto e corpo dela. Pelos olhos castanhos, tão quentes... Pela boca rosada, convidativa... E o vestido encharcado, grudado, pingando... Ela não era bonita, mas era encantadora. Não era legal, ou divertida, ou atraente, mas o fazia queimar por dentro. Não era pura de sangue, mas também não era trouxa. Não era um dia normal, era Halloween. Não era pra vida toda, era somente uma noite.

Então, de repente, num segundo, toda raiva, desprezo e nojo acabaram. Se foram. Eles se foram e Draco não se lembrou mais deles, nem de seus motivos, nem de em algum momento tê-los sentido.

Ele sentou-se ao lado dela e passando as mãos por suas costas molhadas, sugeriu:

- Por que você não chega mais perto para descobrir?

Ele estremeceu só de pensar no que estava prestes a fazer. De expectativa. De medo. De prazer.

Hermione seguiu sua sugestão. Os dois estavam mais próximos do que nunca. Ele trouxe os braços dela para seu pescoço e a envolveu pela cintura, sentindo uma coisa nova e boa crescer dentro de seu peito, esfriar sua barriga e esquentar sua pele. O brilho dos olhos dela o fazendo arder, mas dessa vez não por uma boa briga. E nem por ver sua face se avermelhar. Era por sentir todo corpo dela queimando, fervendo junto ao seu.

Porém todas essas sensações, olhares e calores só duraram um instante. Ela separou-se bruscamente dele e foi como se lhe dessem um soco. No peito.

_Maldito Potter! Maldito! Só podia ser por causa dele!_

Não... Ele não podia deixá-la ir assim. Tinha de fazer alguma coisa! Sem mais pensar, a puxou com força pelo braço.

- Você não beijou outro ou vomitou hoje, não é? Porque eu não quero mesmo pegar babado – ele gracejou na tentativa de fazê-la sorrir. Ou ficar com raiva. Qualquer coisa.

- Eu nunca fiz isso – ela disse num rompante.

- O que? – ele perguntou, já meio impaciente, mas descendo as mãos para a cintura dela.

- Não... – ela respondeu baixando os olhos – Isso.

Então ele entendeu tudo. A apertou fortemente num abraço, sentindo seu cheiro doce invadir-lhe as narinas e não conseguindo conter um sorriso pela primeira vez na noite. Afinal ela não tinha beijado o Potter. Ele era um cara de sorte.

Com sua costumeira fala lenta e arrastada ele sussurrou bem próximo ao ouvido dela:

- Francamente, querida, eu não dou a mínima.

Uma música calma ainda tocava quando ele a beijou. E aquele beijo, nenhum dos dois nunca... Nunca sentiram nada semelhante na vida.

**Fim**

* * *

N/A: Essa fanfic foi feita pra um challenge no fórum 3v. Eu não sei se ganhei alguma coisa, mas achei fófis! Bem, se vocês gostarem e quiserem continuação é só pedir, estou disposta a escrever.

N/A.2: A frase "Francamente, querida, eu não dou a mínima." Foi originalmente dita pelo personagem de Clark Gable no filme "E o vento levou" (Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn!). E eu a adoro e o resto do filme todinho!

Bjuz pra Carol e Mandik (que me deram uma força!) e pra todos que estão lendo isso!

Ju.


End file.
